Blood on Water
by Saye
Summary: The knife slipped from the weak hand and fell to the bloodsoaked floor. Pain shot through her cut wrist and up her arm. Never had she thought that it would come to this. Suicide. Why do people commit suicide, you ask. Death is a punishment to some, to oth
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha

Disclaimer- I do not, what so ever, hold any possesion over the making of InuYasha. I am simply a human-being that is writing her own plot. No one elses. Thank-you, I have copyright:P :)

* * *

The knife slipped from the weak hand and fell to the blood-soaked floor. Pain shot through her cut wrist and up her arm. Never had she thought that it would come to this. Suicide. Why do people commit suicide, you ask. Death is a punishment to some, to others a gift and to many a favour.

The person who completes suicide dies once. Those left behind die a thousand deaths, trying to relive those terrible moments and understand...but what happens when there is no one to leave behind that cares.

Sango took deep breaths in hopes of shutting off the pain. It didn't work. 'Why?'

She thought. 'Why am I doing this again?' She then remembered. The people who were supposed to care for her, her friends, they didn't care. 'Why would they?' 'I'm nothing, a burden to everyone.'

As she sat, recapping her life story. She wondered if she would even be remembered. What was there to remember? Sango sighed and watched as her life force faded away. Wincing every time the wind bit at her openly cut wounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Lord of the Western Land was patrolling his lands when a sent caught his nose. Sniffing, Sesshoumaru tried to identify the smell.

'Human blood? On my land.' Sesshoumaru thought. Sniffing again, he caught onto another smell, the smell of depression and shame.

Sesshoumaru headed towards the smell to get to the bottom of the mystery.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango was having trouble breathing. She kept gasping for air but only could inhale a little amount at a time.

Just before her eyes closed, she saw to black boots and felt as though she had been lifted up. "Good-bye,"she whispered and drifted unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru picked up the deadly pale girl. She was barely alive and was a miracle she was still hanging on.

'Why would have hurt her? What had happ-' but his thoughts were cut off by the small girl in his arms. He noticed she was still conscious and heard what she whispered.

"Good-bye."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. This young girl was awaiting death with open arms. 'What could have made her come to this conclusion?' Then he remembered that she was dying and took off towards his castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Sesshoumaru reached his destination, he saw the huge gates that kept out any unwanted visitors. One of the youkia soldiers saw him coming and yelled for the gates to be opened.

Just as the gates opened Sesshoumaru raced through the doors and up the steps into his castle. He ran past all the servants and slaves that gave him funny looks until he reached his room.

Pushing open the doors with is foot, he placed the girl on his bed. A servant entered the room with the material he needed to heal her. Gently, the servant, whose name was Hiroko, placed the materials down next to Sesshoumaru on the bed and awaited her instructions.

"You may leave," Sesshoumaru said with the wave of his hand. Hiroko bowed and left the room quickly and silently.

Sesshoumaru picked up the cloth and wetted it in the bowl of clean water. He gently dabbed the girl's wrist and cleaned the cuts. Once he was done cleaning them, he wrapped them in a clean, white bandage.

Sesshoumaru sniffed but found something very wrong. The smell of blood was only slightly calmed down, something was still bleeding horribly.

Sesshoumaru moved his head closer to her body and started sniffing.

The smell lead to her side. He turned her over and saw a gruesome sight. From the looks of it, she cut her side and one could see her insides and two of her ribs.

Quickly getting to work, Sesshoumaru cleared most of the dried blood away and cleaned the cut.

He brought the concept to mind that he could not wrap that cut with her clothes on, so he called in Hiroko to wrap and change her clothes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sango groaned, she felt horrible. Wasn't dying supposed to relieve the pain?

She sat up and looked around. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't dead. Something had stopped her from reaching paradise. She sniffled as tears came to her eyes. She pushed the covers off of her and crawled ahead a bit, when the door opened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshoumaru had heard the girl wake up and knew she would be frightened so he headed towards his room. Apon reaching his destination, he heard her sniffle and smelt the salt-water from tears.

Opening the door, Sesshoumaru walked through only to meet a amazing sight.

The girl before him, on his bed no less, was in a thin, white shirt that was undone at the top, showing a bit of clevage. 1 She was on all four-limbs, looking as if she was crawling towards him. Her short, tanned, smooth legs wrapped in the sheets showed off only a bit of skin and her dazed, ice blue eyes stared at him.

"Good Afternoon,"He purred.

------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Uno! (Screams and claps) (w000000t!) sigh! It brings me great pleasure to be back my friends...but to all my Beyblade fans, I have bad and good news. Good or bad first? (Readers say bad) Okez! Bad news I'm deleting my story! (cries) I'm srry! (dodges moldy cookies that have been thrown at her.) Good News, GOOD NEWS! Good news I'm rewriting the story! Meaning...I'm making it better! (w00t) Well, I hope I'm making it better. Tomorrow's my birthday (well, by the time it gets out..it will be my birthday) so wish me happy birthday with lots of reviews! PLZ!

Saye


	2. Chapter 2

**InuYasha**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Me no own,

So you no sue!

Authors Note- Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long but I have writers block the size of Mexico! AHHH... I really wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story...(hides)

I'm not telling why Sango tried to kill herself yet. To tell the truth, I really haven't thought of anything yet. --" I really had planned to make this a one-shot but the way I ended it didn't make it possible. I like Miroku and I really cannot see him cheating on her…it's just…not..right, Miroku's a cutie! This chapter is kinda boring in the beginning sorry! I have writers block... I had planned this for a one-shot but nooo...

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!**

**Okay, Omg... I was just planning on discontinuing this story, but all you reviewers! OMG! I really really need some ideas because I got nothing! So give me a suggestion, please! (Is begging) I don't care if it's out of this world, just give me what you think. You will get the credit! I promise! And I suck at writing so excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes! Thanx!**

Blood on Water

Chapter 2 – Bloody story.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Last Time-

Her short, tanned, smooth legs wrapped in the sheets showed off only a bit of skin and her dazed, ice blue eyes stared at him.

"Good Afternoon,"He purred.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sango blinked to clear the blur her eyes created. 'Who the hell?'

Finally, when her eyes cleared, she saw who had spoken.

'He IS gorgeous!' Golden eyes stared at her intensly, pale white skin shone in the light, smooths as a new-borns ass. A finely shaped face was held high signifying royalty and wisedom. His silver hair gleamed from the moon-light that came through the window. He looked like a god, standing there in his white clothes.

'Maybe, I am dead. He cannot be real.' Sango thought.

She quickly glaced down at herself and realized that she was in a thin, white shirt that was unbuttoned. 1

'What kind of material is this?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru noticed her staring at him. A smirk broke out on his lips as her took a few steps forward. She hadn't noticed because she was looking at what she was wearing. He had no idea what kind of material it was and it looked strange, but he was not complaining. This human looked attractive in it.

Sango was still looking down when she saw the two boots she seen just before she fell unconsious.

The girl's head shot up and glared at him harshly.

"You!"She yelled, suprising Sesshoumaru.

"You stopped me from killing myse-"She cut herself off and broke eye contact with him.

Sesshoumaru was slightly confused, one minute she was angery, the next she was sad. This girl had too many emotions.

"..."

Sango grew nervous by the eerie silence.

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, suprising both her and himself. Sango blinked, she had expected him to ask her why she had tried to hurt herself. "I-It's Sango,"She said softly, daring to look him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'm Sesshoumaru." Sango nodded her head,"It's a pleasure Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eye but instead took her hand in his and kiss the top, "No, the pleasure is all mine."

He didn't know why, but he was incredibly taken with this woman and when she blushed a lovely pink, he smirk. 'Very lovely.'

Sesshoumaru let go off her hand and staightened up because he had heard the foot steps of someone approaching the door. He turned his head toward the door as it flung open and a small form came in.

"Rin, what are you doing in here? Have you not lessons?" He said sternly.

Rin ran forward and clung to his leg. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin replied in a sqeaky voice.

Looking around the room, Rin noticed Sango in Sesshoumaru's bed. "Milord! There's a pretty lady in your bed!"

Sango looked up in surprise and then blushed at Rin's compliment.

Sango pulled her shirt together, to Sesshoumaru's disappointment, and walked over to Rin. "Hi Rin-chan, I'm Sango," she said softly, trying not to startle the little girl. She reminded her so much of Kohoku (sp?), the black hair, freckles, being so shy, except the fact that Kohoku was a boy. Sango nearly started crying when she thought of Kohoku.

"Hiya Sango-chan! Rin is Rin! Want to go pick flowers," She said brightly, obviously taken with Sango.

Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru with a questioned look on her face.

"Get dressed, I will take you down to the gardens," Sesshoumaru replied. "Rin go find Jaken (blah) and wait for us in the garden."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled toothly, "Yes Sesshoumaru!" and Rin skipped out of the room.

Sango looked around the room for her clothes, but Sesshoumaru, who knew what she was thinking about pointed over to a babboo covered closet 1 and said, "Go look for something to wear in there, your..clothes.. have been desposed of."

"Oh, okay," Sango said walking over to the closet.

Looking through the closet, Sango search for the right kimono to wear out in the garden. 'These are all to elegant to wear outside and pick flowers!' Sango thought. Finally, after searching desperately, Sango's hand came to a stop on a kimono.

Sango pulled the kimono out and pulled it on quickly.

Sesshoumaru waited for the girl to finish changing, he could smell he distress and it made him curious as to why she was feeling that way. After waiting a bit, he smelt the change in her emotions, it went from distressed to comfortable.

When Sango stepped out from around the closet doors, Sesshoumaru had to hold back a smile. 'She definitely goes for the comfortable kimono.'

Sango stood in front of him wearing a plain black kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns on the sleeves. She looked lovely in it.

"Follow me," he said, turning sharply on his heel and heading out of the room.

Sango sprung to life and jogged after him because of her short legs compaired to him.

As the reached the garden, Sango was imediately pulled in another direction. Looking down, she say Rin smiling up at her with her two front teeth missing.

"C'mon Sango-chan, let's pick some flowers." Sango blinked twice and nodded with a smile down at the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru was thinking back to the time he had spent in the garden with Rin and the woman, Sango, earlier that day. 'She seemed sad when she looked at Rin, I wonder what made her want to hurt herself.' He thought still confused with the girl's attempted.

Sesshoumaru was caught up in a paper when a strange smell hit his nose. It was slightly familar, but not in a pleasant way. Standing up, he rushed to the human's room at the smell of the blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango gasped for air. 'Why am I doing this?' She wondered as she grasped her wrists in pain. A moan of pain escaped her lips as one of her fingers slipped into one of the cuts. She took another breath of air that burned her throat as it went in.

She rolled on her back so she wasn't putting so much weight of her chest, making it hard for her to breath.

Just then the door was thrown open. Sango blinked her eyes to clear them up so she could see who entered.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Don't look, Rin!" Sango whisped in pain, rolling on her side so that her back was facing Rin and the door. (Bet you thought it was Sesshy! Haha! Well it's not!)

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan is hurt! Who hurt her? Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried running to Sango before she screamed out her lord's name.

The door was thrown open again before a masculine voice broke the air, "Rin, go find Jaken and tell him to watch you. Do not leave your room until I say you can."

"But Sesshoumar-"

"Go Rin."

Without another word Rin ran from the room but Sesshoumaru could still hear her crying. He imediatley picked up the girl and put her on his bed. "What are you doing bitch! You have upset Rin."

Sango gasped for air, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her too see." Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed the bandages he had left in the room from the first time he brought her here. He started to wrap her wrist, a little harsher than needed because Sango was wincing in pain.

Pulling her wrist away, Sango cried out," Don't! I don't want to live! Release me!"

Sesshoumaru growled out visiously and wretched her hand back to him. "Bitch! I will do what I wish to you and you have tried to attempt again even in the Kingdom of the West. Now quite your worthless whinning!" And once again started to wrap her wrists.

Sango stopped struggling and was quiet the whole time. She only let out a whimper of pain when rubbed the cuts or wrapped it too tight. By the end of the bandaging, Sango had once again collapsed because of lack of blood.

Sesshoumaru sat back and gazed down at the woman in front of him thinking about what she had done, 'She has attempted again, even after I brought her here. Something tromitizing must have happened to her.'

Raising his hand, he brushed the hair out of her pale face. He yanked his hand back and growled in anger at her for causing him to panick and for scaring Rin. Sango stirred at the sound of his growl before curling up beside his body at the edge of the bed.

'What has happened to you woman?' Sesshoumaru got up and head to the door.

He looked back at her and made a promise to himself. "I will figure out what happened. I will find out about your bloody story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I finished the chapter! AHHHHH! I was in a typing mood just for you guys. I would say, You guys are probably so happy I updated! But I know you want to kill me for not updating sooner.

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

**I have some bad news. This chapter was written by a miracle. I have no plot for this story and it isn't going anywhere right now. I will not update until I get some suggestions from you guys about what should happen in this story. So, if you want this story to continue, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS! I will not update until I get some, and if I don't get any by the time I want to write again (which you never know will be) I might just... (ducks) discontinue this story! (Rubs the back of her neck)**

In other news! I'm getting a mohawk! Wish me luck on it looking good on me okay?

Thanx for reading! Review please! AND SUGGEST SOMETHING! Thanx! Toodles!

Saye -!- () -!-


End file.
